Warm Memories
by bo0
Summary: Marshall finds out hes pregnant! Everyone but him is thrilled! When old memories resurface can Gumball help save Marshall from himself? Warnings: MPREG, YAOI, dark themes, sucidal tendencies, language,MarshallxGumball,FionnaxFlame Prince, CakexLord
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a mpreg fan fiction and it is my first so be kind. I made this because there's not enough of it in this fandom! Also any review is good, even bad ones!

Disclaimer: No I do not own this, sadly.

Waiting for prince Gumball in his closet in order to pop out and scare him was not the best plan.

I spend most of my time at Candy Kingdom scaring red candy, singing about what's going on around me in order to annoy others around me, and all of the sex with Prince Gumball himself.

I went back to my lair for a few days to grab some more instruments, and when I came back it was almost daytime, so I figured 'why not camp out in his closet?'

Well now I know it's boring, I don't know when he's coming back, so leaving just for him to catch me is not an option and I may or may not be stuck.

I pulled down some clothes of his so I could get comfy, and planned to wait.

I felt someone calling my name and shaking my arm. Blinking I find myself face to face with pinky. It seems I got to comfy and fell asleep in here.

"What are you doing?" PG demands motioning to his clothes that lay in disarray. "Scaring you, obviously." I replied.

I manage to pull my leg free and float away from a confused Gumball. Noticing it was dark outside I grabbed his hand. "Let's go to the market."

Shaking his head, PG retorted "Only if you swear not to cause trouble Marshall."

"Me? Cause trouble? Where ever would you get such a notion?"

"Marshall Lee!" Sighing I raised my arms in surrender and crossed my heart.

"Good, now let's go." PG huffed not noticing when I uncrossed my fingers.

Hovering through the halls I waved at Peppermint Maid who in returned covered her red stripes and scurried away.

I didn't see anyone else until we were outside, it was warm, but not in the hot-sticky warm - the warm where you can just hang out.

PG gripped my hand, making me walk, and led me to the market place. But before we could go anywhere a small lollipop ran up to us crying about her lost mother.

I'm not good with candy so I stood back and let Gummy handle it. Watching him I realized I've never seen him talk and act with such gentleness. Then when what I hope was the mother with her lost child reunited and the two left.

He looked at their retreating forms with that same look "Marsh, have you ever thought of having kids?" I thought of telling him that I thought of it a lot but the risks where to great so instead I offered him a shrug.

That look was still in his eyes when he turned to look at me, he squeezed my hand and started leading me back to the castle. Making it to his room he kissed me gently, making me heat up... not that I minded of course.

Somehow our clothes came off and I was pushed to the bed, hot kisses being placed everywhere.

'I guess I'm on bottom then' was my last coherent thought before I melted into him.

Waking up the next morning, I looked over at my lover who was currently fast asleep and at peace. Ignoring the pain in my ** I snuggled next to him, and relished his heat.

AN: Well how did you like it? On second thought don't answer that. Well thanks anyway!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the review, your the first person to review on any of my stories! PLEASE REVIEW! Hopefully this sounds right.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

-

(Month 1) Marshall P.O.V.

'Mental note - sleep closer to the toilet at night to make the commute shorter!' I think to myself, puking in the toilet. Behind me I hear PG stumbling in after me, rubbing my back and wiping my face clean.

When I start to dry heaving he gives me a cup of water telling me to drink it slowly and offering soothing words. Flushing the toilet he frowned seeing the red in the bowl. Waiting until I stopped shaking he commanded in his most authoritative tone that he was taking me to Candy hospital. "I've told you-" cutting off my protest Gumball calmly stated "You have been sick for nearly a week now, you have to go to the hospital!" I silently thanked myself for not telling him about the other two weeks I've been sick.

Despite the fact that I could walk perfectly fine Gumball scooped me up in his arms, carrying me bridal style. Speeding out of the castle he ordered Peppermint Maid to call Cake and Fionna. I rolled my eyes knowing better than to say anything while he's in his 'King mode'.

After a silent walk we arrived at Candy hospital, while the Ice cream wheeled me away in wheelchair - insert eye roll here - I looked back at PG who was now sitting in the visitor section. Waiting for Fi I assumed.

After a hundred tests - no seriously they don't get many patients so when they do get some they just do every test they can think of.

After everything Doctor Ice cream wheeled me to a sleeping Cake, pacing Fionna and a broody Gummy. Noticing my arrival they all run over to me.

In unpracticed unison we all turn to Dr. Ice cream waiting for the results. Clearing his throat he looked back over the chart "I don't know how, but Marshall Lee, your pregnant! Congratulations!"

Gumball snatched the clipboard and went through the papers, and upon finding what he wanted, he grinned. Fionna wrapped me in a bear hug then quickly let go, asking if she hurt the baby. Cake patted my leg knowingly and started offering advice.

I placed my hand on my stomach. 'There's something in there.' I rubbed it softly before turning to the doctor and stated "I want it out and dead."

I was immedietly swarmed by my friends telling me to calm down and breathe.

They didn't understand.

After all they din't see 'them' up close.  
Noticing it was daylight, I sprinted to the door hoping that when I died it would to. I was stopped by PG hugging me tightly "I don't understand Marshall! Whats wrong?" he sounded confused, hurt and angry. wrapping my arms around him I whispered "I know, you don't... but you will soon."

(Month 2) Marshall P.O.V.

After coming home no one mentioned the incident at the hospital.

I guess there just trying to forget it.

A month has passed and every day has been filled with vomit and stomach pains. Gumbutt does all he can - he rubs my back, tells me sweet things way more often and puts his hand on my stomach soothing away the pain.

I had tried starving it out by not eating anything but it was able to override my system in order to obtain the nutrients it needed. It has also caused me to not hold down strawberries, so I ate apples instead.

I have become lethargic lately, and have begun gaining weight. Both Cake assures are common. PG and Fi are thrilled by this, but i know its just making me into easy pray. They are all acting like idiots, by the way.

These thoughts are kept quiet. Though no one has mentioned the 'incident', I am still constantly babysat.

-

AN: Hi, thanks for reading this! I'm going to explain the babysitting later, if anyone is reading this story.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This will hopefully explain why Marshy is a little oc. :/ I had free time so i figured why not two chapters? REVIEW OR FOLLOW PLEASE!

Disclaimer: I do not own adventure time.

-

(Month 3) Prince Gumball P.O.V.

Saying i'm worried about Marshall is an understatement. Perhaps if he informed me why he was worried about the child I could have helped him - instead he acts not Marshal-ly. A week after the hospital I saw him levitating and demand he stop due to it probably being harmful to the baby.

And he did - I haven't seen him even float.

I am positive he tried to starve himself. Luckily he caved before I had to step in, but it's still concerning he would try to go to such measures. He hasn't said anything but brief one worded replies. I hope that he will feel better later in the pregnancy.

I try to help him in any way I can, such as replacing the strawberries for apples and advising Fionna to do the same.

I walked into our room to find Marshall lying on the bed.

Crawling next to him I kissed his head. "Fionna called me over to see her. I'll be back very soon, until then Cake and the kittens are here." Almost on cue, the kittens all came running in, jumping on the bed and demanding that uncle Marshy play with them.

Riding Lord Monochromicorn over to the tree house, I stormed inside. "What is it Fionna?" I ask, trying to keep my annoyance to a limit. Noticing her frown I shook her arm slightly, causing her to snap back.

"Gumball you should see this."

Uh-oh.

She only used my name when something is going down. Sitting on the coach, I was scared of what was on the VCH she was currently plugging in, and turning on the TV. Fionna sat next to me and turned on the mysterious movie with a grim expression.

A girl appeared on the screen. "Marshall what the hell are you doing?"

The person holding the camera turned it to reveal a young Marshall.

"Cassy asked for footage of one of these things, ya know, for future generations."

The girl narrowed her eyes and picked up the speed then motioned to stop. Marshall zoomed the focus to see the figure in the distance. The figure slowly raised on two legs, like it was trying to catch their scent.

The girl shot it with an arrow. "Well go investigate, for future generations." Walking next to the thing Marshall kicked it over, revealing a figure with an enlarged skull, its teeth protruding out, long arms that reached to its feet, its muscles fashioned for speed not power. The skin was translucent leaving most things visible.

Squatting Marshall started to explain. "What we have here is what we call a Surge baby. What's the difference between these guys and the F1 generation you ask? Well Surge babies are born to the people who survived the Surge and remained more or less unaltered, but still full of radioactivity, so the child ends up like this.

Now the bad thing is that these guys are pretty much just like the F1 generation. Their brain is messed up, so all they want to do is kill. Sometimes we'll see mothers with Surge babies trying to make them be more human. Well, it doesn't work - they are hardwired to kill."

The girl looked down at him and smiled before the screen went black.

"What the Gob was that Fionna?" Turning off the screen she turned back to me. "I think this is why Marshall's scared - he survived the Mushroom war and its after effects, so maybe he's scared that the kid will be like one of those." She motioned to the screen.

I nodded. "That's silly." I said that, but I knew it made sense. Marshall refused to talk about anything war related... and i'm beginning to see why.

Standing up, I walked to Lord Monochromicorn and asked Fionna to join me.

Running through the halls I found Marshall where I had left him. Grabbing his arm. I dragged him to one of my science rooms. Forcing him to sit down, I hooked up some equipment I had created earlier. "Take off your shirt." I heard clothes rustling and the door burst open.

Turning back i found Cake and Fionna slowly walking up to a shirtless Marshall. Putting the jelly on my hand, I rubbed it on his slightly bloated stomach earning a small hiss and colorful language. Smiling, I put a wand like object over it and the screen was filled with a black and white image, and soft sounds could be heard.

Marshall gasped and searched the screen, frowning when he couldn't spot anything vital. Listening closely, I heard two distinct heartbeats, and could see two white objects on the screen.

"Twins!" I stated, feeling my heart flutter happily. I kissed Marshall on the head hoping that my plan to show him their normal bodies worked and that he could calm down now.

Looking at him, I saw his gaze flicker to the screen then back to me.

I saw a small smile creep up on his face.

-

AN: The camera will be explained later, also I know its cliche for twins but yeah. If you do not like this, then please write your own so I have more to read! Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: OMG! thank you soo much for reviewing and reading! Well this chapter is mostly fluff, I know it's not what people want but I still need to do it.

Disclaimer: Still don't own adventure time...yet.

-

(month 4) Marshall P.O.V.

Throwing up in the toilet has become a sort of ritual, and despite the fact that it was evil, it was nice to have something constant. Gumbutt always rubbed my back until I was done, then he would alternate to my stomach in order to calm the writhing subjects within it.

After the ultra sound, i've tried to convince myself the babies would be normal pieces of candy like their father. Going over and laying down on the bed I looked at my once good figure and scowled at the bump, hissing when one would start to move. PG laughed at my reaction and rubbed it again, kissing it slightly.

This earned him a glare.

"I'm up here pinky!" I growled.

I may try to convince myself, but at the same time, I know I'm wrong and that they will be like those creatures I carelessly killed. PG kissed me full on the lips making me want more. I started to pull him down. "Sorry Marshy, I have to meet up with lumpy space prince." He walked away.

The sun just set so, I figured why not go see Fi? Flying over to my-I mean, her treehouse I glided through the window. "Marshall?! What are you doing?!" Cake questioned her tail bristling with anger. Floating down on their couch I shrugged.

"She's right Marshy, you shouldn't fly too much in you condition!" Fionna said walking over. In response, I floated above her and swiped her hat. "Give it back!" she demanded, trying to reach for it. "Ask nicely and I- argggh" I groaned sinking to the couch clutching my stomach.

"OhmyGob!" Fionna rushed over and began freaking out telling me to do five things at once. Cake rushed over and asked me where the pain was. Clutching my stomach I started laughing, until I was in too pain and began crying.

Both girls blinked, and then Fionna looked like all she wanted to do was hit me. Instead she restrained herself and put in Heat Signature, sitting down heavily beside me and crossing her arms. Relived, Cake turned off the lights and sat down as well.

Pulling a blanket over everyone I started to rub my swollen stomach, hoping to calm the inhabitants the way Gumball does, but to no avail. Noticing my discomfort, Cake snuggled next to me and placed her paw on my stomach, offering me a smile. "Weird feeling isn't it?"

Nodding, I heard Fionna sigh, and shot her a 'you better not try anything with Flame Prince because you want one' look.

Settling down to focus on the movie, I soothingly rubbed my stomach wishing that it would work as well as when PG did it. Every once in a while I would catch Fionna or Cake smiling at the behavior.

After the movie I got up and stretched. "Well I better get back." I flew out before the protests could be voiced.

Walking after I entered the castle to our room, I changed and slid into the bed stroking my belly in order to help. PG stormed in looking angry but stopped when he saw me acting tender to them, and instead crawled next to me and began rubbing, almost instantly calming them down.

I weakly pecked him on the cheek, and drifted off. I heard Gummy slide down to my stomach and caught him whispering lovingly, "C'mon you two, let your mother sleep. I know your excited, but be nice." I wanted to scold him, but instead I fell asleep

(month 5) Marshall P.O.V.

Waking up, I smelt bubblegum and felt warmth surround me. Slowly realizing this was the first time I haven't had to cough my food up, and looked at my position. Gummy had his hand splayed out on my swollen stomach, the twins slowly starting to shift around.

Laying still I thought briefly 'I miss it now.' The toilet bowl was always there for me no matter how Gob awful I felt.

Turning around I looked at Gumball, his face relaxed and his mouth open slightly. His eyes began to open and revealed violet orbs. Smiling at me, he placed his hand on the twins, secretly upset he couldn't feel their movements yet.

"I love you." he whispered, snuggling as close as he could to me. "Your ok, I guess." I mumbled back, which, as always, was code for 'love you more'. Smiling he began to get up.

"I'll fix some breakfast." I pulled on his shirt and mumbled, blushing "Can we just lay here for a little longer?" In reply he settled down again, placing his hand over the now active twins.

After a long while of small talk, which did produce names, my stomach groaned loudly, demanding food. Laughing, Gumball got up and began preparing pancakes.. Walking over, I got out some toppings red cherries, whipped cream, chocolate chips and sprinkles. I shot a glare at the smirking prince.

"This is all your fault." Laying a plate in front of me he kissed the top of my head. "I'm ok with that."

After finishing his 'princely duties', we loaded up on Lord and floated slowly over to Fionna's. Arriving at the treehouse, Gumball practically carried me inside, setting me down he quickly wrapped me up in a blanket. "What are we going to watch?" I asked twitching in annoyance at Gummy's behavior.

Fionna turned and looked at me. "Um we found some old videos, I was wondering if it'd be cool if we could watch some?" Nodding, I realized that this meant she had already seen some of them.

"Algebraic!" she cheered, pulling one out and popped it in. Gumball held my hand. I placed our hands over my stomach, so they wouldn't bother me during the video.

"Umm... if its ok can you tell us who's the one filming all of this?" Gumball asked, running his thumb over the bulge of my stomach, looking at the screen which showed us, like always, walking.

"Cassidy." I reply shortly, watching the screen and smiling slightly.

-

AN: I'm seriously considering making the next chapter about the tape. I think it will either be helpful or ** you off, soo...


	5. Chapter 5

AN: OMG! thank you soo much for reviewing and reading! Well this chapter is mostly fluff, I know it's not what people want but I still need to do it.

Disclaimer: Still don't own adventure time...yet.

-

(month 4) Marshall P.O.V.

Throwing up in the toilet has become a sort of ritual, and despite the fact that it was evil, it was nice to have something constant. Gumbutt always rubbed my back until I was done, then he would alternate to my stomach in order to calm the writhing subjects within it.

After the ultra sound, i've tried to convince myself the babies would be normal pieces of candy like their father. Going over and laying down on the bed I looked at my once good figure and scowled at the bump, hissing when one would start to move. PG laughed at my reaction and rubbed it again, kissing it slightly.

This earned him a glare.

"I'm up here pinky!" I growled.

I may try to convince myself, but at the same time, I know I'm wrong and that they will be like those creatures I carelessly killed. PG kissed me full on the lips making me want more. I started to pull him down. "Sorry Marshy, I have to meet up with lumpy space prince." He walked away.

The sun just set so, I figured why not go see Fi? Flying over to my-I mean, her treehouse I glided through the window. "Marshall?! What are you doing?!" Cake questioned her tail bristling with anger. Floating down on their couch I shrugged.

"She's right Marshy, you shouldn't fly too much in you condition!" Fionna said walking over. In response, I floated above her and swiped her hat. "Give it back!" she demanded, trying to reach for it. "Ask nicely and I- argggh" I groaned sinking to the couch clutching my stomach.

"OhmyGob!" Fionna rushed over and began freaking out telling me to do five things at once. Cake rushed over and asked me where the pain was. Clutching my stomach I started laughing, until I was in too pain and began crying.

Both girls blinked, and then Fionna looked like all she wanted to do was hit me. Instead she restrained herself and put in Heat Signature, sitting down heavily beside me and crossing her arms. Relived, Cake turned off the lights and sat down as well.

Pulling a blanket over everyone I started to rub my swollen stomach, hoping to calm the inhabitants the way Gumball does, but to no avail. Noticing my discomfort, Cake snuggled next to me and placed her paw on my stomach, offering me a smile. "Weird feeling isn't it?"

Nodding, I heard Fionna sigh, and shot her a 'you better not try anything with Flame Prince because you want one' look.

Settling down to focus on the movie, I soothingly rubbed my stomach wishing that it would work as well as when PG did it. Every once in a while I would catch Fionna or Cake smiling at the behavior.

After the movie I got up and stretched. "Well I better get back." I flew out before the protests could be voiced.

Walking after I entered the castle to our room, I changed and slid into the bed stroking my belly in order to help. PG stormed in looking angry but stopped when he saw me acting tender to them, and instead crawled next to me and began rubbing, almost instantly calming them down.

I weakly pecked him on the cheek, and drifted off. I heard Gummy slide down to my stomach and caught him whispering lovingly, "C'mon you two, let your mother sleep. I know your excited, but be nice." I wanted to scold him, but instead I fell asleep

(month 5) Marshall P.O.V.

Waking up, I smelt bubblegum and felt warmth surround me. Slowly realizing this was the first time I haven't had to cough my food up, and looked at my position. Gummy had his hand splayed out on my swollen stomach, the twins slowly starting to shift around.

Laying still I thought briefly 'I miss it now.' The toilet bowl was always there for me no matter how Gob awful I felt.

Turning around I looked at Gumball, his face relaxed and his mouth open slightly. His eyes began to open and revealed violet orbs. Smiling at me, he placed his hand on the twins, secretly upset he couldn't feel their movements yet.

"I love you." he whispered, snuggling as close as he could to me. "Your ok, I guess." I mumbled back, which, as always, was code for 'love you more'. Smiling he began to get up.

"I'll fix some breakfast." I pulled on his shirt and mumbled, blushing "Can we just lay here for a little longer?" In reply he settled down again, placing his hand over the now active twins.

After a long while of small talk, which did produce names, my stomach groaned loudly, demanding food. Laughing, Gumball got up and began preparing pancakes.. Walking over, I got out some toppings red cherries, whipped cream, chocolate chips and sprinkles. I shot a glare at the smirking prince.

"This is all your fault." Laying a plate in front of me he kissed the top of my head. "I'm ok with that."

After finishing his 'princely duties', we loaded up on Lord and floated slowly over to Fionna's. Arriving at the treehouse, Gumball practically carried me inside, setting me down he quickly wrapped me up in a blanket. "What are we going to watch?" I asked twitching in annoyance at Gummy's behavior.

Fionna turned and looked at me. "Um we found some old videos, I was wondering if it'd be cool if we could watch some?" Nodding, I realized that this meant she had already seen some of them.

"Algebraic!" she cheered, pulling one out and popped it in. Gumball held my hand. I placed our hands over my stomach, so they wouldn't bother me during the video.

"Umm... if its ok can you tell us who's the one filming all of this?" Gumball asked, running his thumb over the bulge of my stomach, looking at the screen which showed us, like always, walking.

"Cassidy." I reply shortly, watching the screen and smiling slightly.

-

AN: I'm seriously considering making the next chapter about the tape. I think it will either be helpful or ** you off, soo...


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: hey there! thanks for reveiwing! if you have any tips then im all ears. Disclaimer: i dont own adventure time**

(month 5) Marshall POV

I looked away from his gaze and shrugged "I was heading to Fionna's and saw you guys laughing and hugging, and I thought-" Interupting me PG demanded "you thought I would cheat on you?!"

"We'll it was the only explanation I could think of for why your being so nice to me all the damn time!" I squirmed under his hard gaze. Blinking at my response he got more worked up he opened his mouth to begin yelling or scolding and I felt hot tears prick my eyes and run down my face.

Gumball bent down resting his forehead on mine and whispered "of course I don't complain, I have no right. I love you more than anything and would without remorse sell my kingdom for you. Your giving me the greatest gift imaginable, why would I complain?"

not expecting that response I stared at him mouth agape looking for words. Clearing his throat Doctor made his presence remember "I was called to help figure out your ailment, which turned out to be a need for blood. Now if you would please lift up your shirt Marshall and we can do an ultra sound"

Gumball went to my side and grabbed my hand. Nodding at Doctor I lifted up my shirt and cursed when cold jelly was smeared on my stomach. Laughing at my reaction the Doctor paced the wand over my stomach and began displaying images.

Gumballs face lit up and a huge grin appeared as he squeezed my hand, squinting at the screen I couldn't understand why he was so happy. one of them moved around and it appeared on the screen 'that's kind of creepy' I decided that it would be nicer if I refrained from that comment.

Doctor leaned in a bit "they seem to be doing fine, would you like to know the gender" I nodded and Gumball interjected "no, I want it to be a surprise." Laughing I looked at Gummy "I think we've had enough surprises". Putting on kicked puppy look he pouted "please Marsh, I really want it to be a surprise". knowing that I could never fight against it I nodded.

After Doctor left and my stomach was wiped clean i got up realising how tired i was. Looking over to PG he had that grin still on his face shrugging got ready for bed. laying down I quickly wrapped up in the blanket the cold never used to bother me to much before but now it was different. PG layed next to me rubbed my stomach and began humming an old lullaby.

"why were you so excited about the ultra sound?" I questioned the humming stopped and I heard a sigh "it helps make this a little more real for me". 'your going to talk about this being real?!' I stopped myself from getting worked up knowing it would only cause me to start yelling.

"I know it sounds silly to you but it's nice to know their doing ok" PG smiled, having an idea I took his hand away and sat up. Kicking off the covers and taking off my shirt i waited until they started moving. "what are you doing?" Gummy asked confused because I had refused to let him see me without a shirt on for a few months. i raised a hand and waited until they were in a fit.

Grabbing his hand I waited until I felt a strong jab and placed his hand there smirking when the kid kicked again, I heard Gumball gasp slightly and was proud my plan worked. I heard him chuckling when more nudges and kicks were thrown at him. Grinning Gumball kissed my stomach and layed his head lightly on it I thought 'you know maybe it's not such a bad thing he's so excited for this'.

* * *

(month 6) Marshall POV

Gumball's been gone for about three days now, had to go talk with Water Prince about his conflicts with Flame Prince. I had asked Peppermint Maid to sent for Cake and Fionna.

Cake had pretty much been the only one i could really talk to about the pregnancy, she's the one making my new clothes and she offers good advice. until she gets here though i do my daily ritual which includes glaring angry at my bare big belly, pushing down on it lightly in attempts to make it smaller, try to suck in my gut which results in me being freaked out that nothing moved and sobbing softly due to the fact I was only getting bigger.

I refuse to let Gumball see me without clothes off and have tried eating as little as possible, yes its suprising but I am pretty vain in my appearance. Cake walked in on me pressing down and scoffed "hate to break it to you but that never works, hon." noticing my thin frame her eyes narrowed "neither does starving yourself".

I grumbled an angry response and layed back down I stared at her expectedly and waved my hand urging her closer. Cake hopped up on my bed and layed over my stomach lightly making them move around.

"Can you give me some help?" I asked weakly Cake looked at me and rubbed my stomach "tell me whats wrong" she sighed exasperated. "How can I go back to normal after this?" Cake looked at me "I feel like a Gob-damned truck! even after they come out and if I live, how can Gumball find me like I was before?!"

Appearing into the doorway like Beetlejuice and motioned for Cake to leave, i quickly covered up and peered at him. After Cake scurried away he sat next to me he looked at me and sighed "i still find you attractive and that will never change". he leaned in and kissed me hard i readinling deepened and open my mouth licking his lips. breaking off he trailed kisses down my chest earning a soft moan he looked up at me and had that familiar mischievous look in it.

waking up i snuggled closer to the warm body slowly becoming more alert i realised what happened just a few hours ago. Blushing I noticed Gumball was stirring "Convinced yet?" he whispered huskily, it might sound unlikely but he's rather dominant and we usually take turns or we used to at least. "shut up and go make me food" I demanded trying not to blush.

Laughing Gummy got up to go make whatever and i noticed a discarded book laying on the floor, picking it up and shifting to a more comfortable position i flipped through it. Gumball came back in with cookies "hey Marsh, what are you reading" he asked handing me the plate. "history textbook from a very long time ago" i sucked the pink from it then proceeded to eat it.

Gumball looked looked at the page i was reading "who's Nicholas Romanov?" handed him the book and continued with my meal chuckling as his face grew more confused. "don't worry about it" Gumball looked at me raising an eyebrow. Sighing i told him "my adopted mom Simone, loved histortshe used to tell me a lot about it I think she was a proffeser"

"Marshall" Gumball hugged me tightly "I wont leave you, ever". Chuckling I hugged him back "I know you wont, i think its time we discussed some things though". Gumball looked at me with kind eyes nodding "we need to think about names".

**AN: i have an idea of the gender/names but i would love to hear anything!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello! Its kind of weird to think people are reading something I wrote and the fact you like it makes me want to hug you. Please point out anything you see bad/ do not like. i had to post this quickly before the computer gets taken away so... Review please:) Disclaimer: dont own Adventure time or the references below**

(month 6) Gumball POV

I grinned at his statement as realization dawned on me 'this means he's getting excited' I almost started to giggle but stopped in time. Marshall raised an eyebrow and shrugged but did not pursue the fact that I was grinning.

Marshall closed his eyes, pretending to be deep in thought and raised a hand to silence me when I was going to speak, "Before this goes any further, I'm laying down some ground rules: first if they are twin girls their names will be Elphaba and Glinda, and second you can offer and beg for certain names but in the end my word goes" he looked at me expectedly.

Blinking a few times I nodded "sounds fair. hmm oh I got some, for a boy name it can be Edward and a girl could be Melanie, sound good?" Marshall stared at me in confusion before his exspresion darkened, "Melanie is a good name, but I am **not** naming the child after a sparkly vampire with gravity defying hair". Now it was my turn to be confused 'Vampires can sparkle? since when can they sparkle?' I decided it would probably be best to ask this question later, when Marshall wasn't on the verge of sleep and very cranky preferably.

"If their both boys Alexander and Nicholas" his statement drew me away from pondering my new knowledge of vampires, realizing he was waiting for a response I nodded hastily, "yeah that sounds good" blinking I started smiling "its kind of weird we came up with names that fast; i mean usually it takes people almost forever".

Marshall grinned and his eyes gleamed with mischief causing my heart to flutter 'even now, I still feel giddy when he gives me those grins'. "I have an odd feeling that the names will change and wont be decided until the last possible second and are even then likely to change" he chuckled at the end.

Sighing slightly I nodded and thought of the right response "yeah but now we have a general idea, that's better than nothing" I smile encouragingly at him, mentally urging him to be happy and start to get used to the idea of children and the fact were going to be parents. In all honesty I was still trying to wrap my head around it not to mention there were multiple problems that were bound to happen and even more that were very likely to happen, but I knew Marshall was relying on me to give him strength, so I swallowed my concerns and complaints so that I could keep smiling in order to give him at least a little peace of mind.

Marshall briefly appeared that he was going to say something, most likely to contradict but instead let out a small huff and bundled up in the covers. Internally sighing i turned off the lights and settled next to him, placing my hand on his stomach I couldn't help but smile softly at the nudge.

Marshall snuggled next to me, still tense "Oh and on the girl and boy idea, I have some names to add to the list. If it's a girl Dren, and if it's a boy Caliban." There was something in his tone of voice that I couldn't place, but it felt...bitter? "Those are, um, unique names. I havent heard of either of them before" I didn't bother to bring up the fact that he had never said those name before and I picked my brain for a reason he would choose uncommon names, maybe they hold sentimental value?

"I think it will fit them nicely. 'Night, and don't stay up all night thinking about the names either. There just some names I heard a long while ago and they just stuck in my mind. Go to sleep" Smiling softly I hugged him tighter and fell into the dark reaches of sleep.

* * *

Gumball P.O.V

The screams might be the worst part about this, not the death threats and bone crushing grip on my hand that made me fairly certain it might break off after this, no it was defiantly the short scream of pain in between the gasps of air and despite all the warnings and odd advise I received on how to deal with this. I just can't it hurts me to look down at his face and see it scrunched up in pain, tears in the corner of his eyes and knowing that I was to blame.

In my defence I really wasnt expecting this but it hardly matters because if the threats hold any truth in them, I'll be circumcised and forced to do unmentionable things fairly soon.

Tearing my eyes away I observed my surroundings: a white hospital room fully equip with posters, Dr. Icecream fumbling around nervously talking in a high voice and trying to seem like he was doing his job despite his very obvious attempt to not hyperventilate, Dr. Prince was doing something with an intense look of consideration and out of fear that my voice might break I didn't ask.

Looking back down I saw Marshall looking at me with a plea in his eyes that I dint know how to help with, so instead I kissed him on his sweaty forehead and started saying every comforting thing that I had ever heard of and hoped it would help.

The atmosphere changed slightly and instead of a scream of pain to interrupt me it was a startled gasp cut off by blood pooling out of his mouth. His eyes lost their pain and fevered gleam and that's when I realized something had happened.

Before I could fully grasp the situation a wet ripping sound occurred and looking to its source I felt nauseas. Starting at his belly button a large partially formed cross was spewing blood, one long claw of a finger was moving quickly to make the last line, reminding me of the way when an impatient child just tears the piece of paper instead of cutting it slowly with a pair of scissors.

Pushing away its imprisonment a small creature slowly wiggled onto Marshall's chest and began to shake itself free of the blood once satisfied it turned to me, allowing me to fully see my new child. It resembled a human somewhat it had four arms and hands, two were at the bottom where the legs go. A pair of blue eyes that were slitted like a cat. Its skin gave it away though she, Dren, had skin the colour of the dawn before sunrise and was pulled tightly around the bones giving them extra pronunciation.

Looking behind her I saw the other one, Caliban, unmoving and more normal than his sister in terms of appendages but that in mind he had nothing but skin and bone. Realizing that he was a stillborn I turned my attention back to Dren who had 'walked' to sit on Marshall's chest, turning to me she opened her mouth revealing sharp teeth and made an odd chirping noise looking at her a smiled "Happy Birthday baby girl".

**AN: My sad attempt at a cliffhanger. thanks soooo much for looking at this:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AU: yeah this is horribly short but its just to get me motivated to write more so I will be coming out with an uber long chapter really soon:) Haven't written because im scared i'm scare you away and you'll hate me:( **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with the children's show that can make me laugh and cry, Adventure Time**

(Month 8) Marshall P.O.V

As it turns out sprawling out on a couch while eight months pregnant with twins, isn't so much of actually sprawling out its more like trying hard to stay balanced on an ever-shrinking couch. Sighing I rubbed my face wearily tried to shake away the sleep threatening me. Lately I've been suffering from very...odd nightmares which in turn ruins any hope of sleep and often causes me to wake up angry at Gumball. I've spent too many mornings glaring at him for real reason other than make believe accusations and fabricated bitterness.

Hearing the door open I figured now was as good time as ever to get up and start the day...night...whatever it is. slowly raising myself up I look around only to find Peppermint maid peeking in, "You don't have to stand there scared, I won't hurt you" she wasn't wrong to be wary the other day I threw a teapot at her I'm not sure why I did that now but I'm sure I had a good reason then.

Still eyeing me carefully Pepper slowly made her way in "I regret to inform you that his majesty has left and may not be back until next month" I think I might have to take back that promise I made to her earlier "what?" I truly did try to hide the anger that I felt, well to a certain degree I did. "His majesty was forced away this morning, I fear a new enemy has surfaced and he is trying to perform peaceful negotiations". That legitimately surprised me I mean who the hell picks a fight with Candy land I don't even think they have anything resembling a military.

"Wait if they're willing to fight a defenseless kingdom, what's stopping them from attacking Gumball right there?" the thought of gumball in any type of danger was setting of alarms and I knew I would be unable to help him in my, erm, current condition. "Well I wouldn't say defenseless we have many fine- but your right that's a deferent topic, please stop glaring at me. Please do not worry about his safety Fionna and Cake are with him in case a fight does break out, but that is highly unlikely so everything will be fine."

I knew she was lying but I dint know if it was to herself or to me. It was most likely for her so I nodded and offered her a smile which she returned in magnitude. Curtseying she quickly left, still probably worried I might change my mind and attack her. With her gone I was given space to process what I just heard. Prince Gumball was currently off to meet with some new kingdom that was currently determined as hostile. I'm not too worried about him considering he has trigger happy warrior human on his side, but at the same time he is an idiot so this could end badly.


End file.
